Seduction
by ShannMariePhipps
Summary: this is my first fanfac so go easy on me. feedback is gladly accepted


Seduction!

Booth walked into the club, scanning the room he spotted Angela and Brennan gyrating with a group of men. Booth felt his blood start to boil, so he decided to get a drink because Brennan had once again lectured him on his Alpha Male Protectiveness. When he got to the bar he found Jack, Arastoo, Cam and Wendell. "Hey Booth!" Cam exclaimed upon seeing her best friend and long ago lover. "Hey Cam, how's it going?" asked Booth with his Boothy smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Cam just nodded and smiled, whilst reaching for Booth's hand and whispering to Arastoo, who just nodded and kissed her on the cheek. Cam pulled Booth out onto the dance floor so they were practically standing next to Angela and Brennan. Booth just looked at Cam as she started dancing sexily up against him, she just cocked her head to the side signalling towards Brennan who was staring at the dancing pair. Booth suddenly realised what she was doing and pulled her close to him whilst turning her around so she was facing away from him. He kept sneaking glancing at Brennan who was trying to concentrate on her dancing instead of Booth and Cam. Cam slid her arms up and around booths neck pulling his face down towards her lips and whispered in his ear. "Is it working yet?" she asked, as Booth just nodded his head and kissed her on the check flashing her a cheeky smile flashing his pearly whites.

Brennan leant over to Angela and nodded her head towards Booth and Cam who were still dancing really closely. "I thought Cam was with Arastoo?" she whisper shouted, Angela just gave her a quizzical look. Brennan walked over to The pair and asked if they minded if she cut in, Cam just shook her head and turned to walk off, but was instantly stopped with a hand on her wrist, she turned back around and was surprised to see Brennan standing behind her. "I meant would you mind if I danced with you, 'cause lets face it Booth will just get hard if we dance and I do not want that to happen, because I'll be tempted to help him out" she said whilst laughing and blushing. Cam just nodded and started dancing with Brennan whilst Booth was watching in awe as the two dance around each other as if they new exactly what the other was going to do before they did it.

Brennan and Cam danced until the song changed into a slow song called Irresistible by One Direction. They separated and Booth stepped up to Brennan and held his hand out to her. "Care to dance Bones?" she took his hand, nodded her head and smiled, whilst moving towards him. Booth pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist as she entwined her own around his neck. He started swaying them around in slow circles. He sang in her ear as the chorus was just beginning, and sang all of the song whilst staring into Brenan's eyes.

_It makes your lips so kissableAnd your kiss unmissableYour fingertips so touchableAnd your eyes irresistible.I've tried to ask myselfShould I see someone else?I wish I knew the I know, if I go now, if I leaveThen I'm on my own tonightI'll never know the doesn't last foreverDark turns to lightHeartache flips my world aroundI'm falling down, down, down,That's why_

As the last chorus began Brennan began to sing with him.

_I find your lips so kissableAnd your kiss unmissableYour fingertips so touchableAnd your eyes irresistible(Irresistible)Irresistible(Irresistibl e)Irresistible(Irresistible)_

Booth was so caught up in Brennan's eyes that he didn't realise the song had ended and a new one had started. He started to lean towards Brennan as she did the same. Their lips met in a sweet kiss that seemed to last forever but in reality was only about 30 seconds long. Booth pulled away and looked at Brennan, he noticed her eyes were closed and a faint smile was ghosting her lips. When she finally opened her eyes she found booth staring at her. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly once more and placed her head on his chest as they started to dance again. She could her Booth whispering something to her but she couldn't quite understand what he was saying. She looked up and read his lips, smiling when she realised what he was saying. She leaned up so her lips were next to his ear. "I love you too!". Booth just smiled and hugged her closer to him. "You have no idea how long I have waited to here you say that Bones. You just made me the happiest man in the world"

Across the club Angela, Cam, Arastoo, Jack and Wendell stood speechless watching the pair as they shared the moment. Angela and Cam stood with tears running down there faces. The only thing Angela was thinking was 'Oh My God'.

Brennan pulled away from Booth and looked into his eyes smiling sweetly "Take me home Booth" with that Booth grabbed her hand and led her back to the bar. They noticed that their friends were staring at them. Angela walked to Brennan and pulled her into a hug and whispered something that nobody else could hear. Brennan just pulled away smiled and nodded at Angela who grinned like the cat who ate the canary. Booth walked over to the two girls and laced his fingers through Brennan's. They said their goodbye's to everyone and with that they walked away.

Once they were out of sight Cam, Jack, Arastoo and Wendell turned to Angela who was still grinning and asked her what she had said to Brennan. She just answered with a simple statement. "She finally told him how she feels".

THE END


End file.
